


Misconceptions and Sheith

by 1RoseLily1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Captivity, Multi, Sugar Baby Keith, possessive shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: A bunch on drabbles and oneshots of my aus for my favorite ship, Sheith. Most are dark, some are fluffy, all of them are Sheith.I am taking requests for some drabbles right now, so comment away please. I just need inspiration.





	1. Possesive Sugar Daddy au

**Author's Note:**

> What up, its ya boy, Lilyofthevalley. I just want to get some writing out and make some people entertained. Sheith is a golden ship for me and here I'll just post some drabbles. Maybe once a month, who knows. 
> 
> I am taking requests however. 
> 
> A brief explanation of this au, Its basically where Keith and Shiro are in a SugarDaddy/SugarBaby relationship, but Shiro really likes Keith and is a little obsessed with him so in this au he's very possesive of Keith and what is his. Keith knows this and uses it to his advantage of it just a little. 
> 
> Pretty much, I just wanted to write a possessive Shiro.

**Sheith Possessive Sugar Daddy!au**

 

**Prompt: When things go a little too far and Shiro can’t stand to see Keith go anymore and be with anyone else**

 

Keith had been asleep for awhile now, just laying in his soft sheets and dozing peacefully. Shiro had been thankful he had finally even gotten to sleep, knowing it always took some time when he was stressed. His poor kitten had been working himself too hard on his final exams and Shiro had to take it into his own hands to stop him from stressing himself to death. 

 

When Keith arrived at his pent house last night he had been unpleasant and angry at nearly everything. Shiro had made it his mission to dress Keith in one of his favourite oversized shirts and lay him back to soothe him as he took Keith into his mouth. When Keith came, a panting mess, he had told Shiro he never wanted to leave this place, saying it was like paradise. Shiro had taken it exactly as Keith said it. 

 

He’d made sure Keith would never leave. 

 

As the moments moved on Keith slept like nothing was wrong. Shiro was just finishing proofing his wonderful penthouse after all, nothing wrong at all in his standards. From here on Keith would only ever leave if let out. From here on Keith would be his pretty pet, not that he wasn’t already, but at Keith’s request he would never leave. Ever. 

 

Shiro’s last step was to order Keith a pretty collar for all his troubles. He’d adorder that at work tomorrow however, no need to do it now when he just wanted to spend time with Keith. 

 

Shiro was sitting at the breakfast bar in his marble kitchen when he heard the door to his bedroom creak open. He didn’t turn when he heard small footsteps shuffle down the hall and right up behind him. He pretended to be invested in the laptop in front of him until he felt small hands tug at his nightshirt. 

 

“Shiro.” A tired voice pleaded for his attention. Shiro almost wanted to feed into it and not turn around but he knew Keith wouldn’t be pleased. He turned slowly, arms not wasting a moment as he wrapped them around his kitten. 

 

“Good morning,” Shiro caught a glimpse of how Keith looked. There were no bags under his eyes like there were yesterday when he arrived and his cheeks were a light shade of red from just waking up. His hair was a bit disheveled and messy but that made him look even cuter, “How’d you sleep?”

 

Keith blinked a few times, processing the easy question. He must’ve really just woken up if he needed time to answer that one. 

 

“Good. I like your bed.” Keith was always straight to the point on whatever was asked of him. Shiro liked that about Keith, he had a hard time telling lies. 

 

“Well i’m glad because it’s yours now too.” The meaning behind the words must’ve been lost on Keith’s side because he just smiled softly at Shiro and ignored the rest. Shiro was being only truthful. The bed was Keith’s now.  _ He’d be here for always and forever.  _

 

Shiro made them both breakfast and after they lounged on Shiro’s leather couch and watched some rom-com about a man who meets a lady outside a shoe store and now suddenly they’re the perfect pair. Shiro didn’t know. He wasn’t paying it any mind, only adoring his beloved kitten. Keith was dozing in Shiro’s lap, ready to go back to sleep. He looked so cute, eyes drooping, mouth slightly agape. It was funny to think what that mouth was used for sometimes… 

 

After the movie Keith had relocated back to Shiro’s master bedroom to shower and change. 

 

“Do you want to take a shower with me?” Keith had asked while he was stripping of Shiro’s night shirt.

 

“No, we’ll have plenty of time to do that later.” Shiro had replied back. Again, the meaning behind the words forgotten and off somewhere else. Keith shrugged and got into the shower without Shiro. While he was doing so Shiro cleaned the room a little, picking up any fo Keith’s clothes from last night and a lamp they had knocked over while making love. Shiro figured he’d have to buy Keith more clothes or at least go through Keith’s old apartment to bring anything he needed here now. 

 

Shiro sent a few orders in through his phone to do so. He’d want it done by tomorrow night so Keith could be at his utmost comfort here. 

 

When Keith excited the shower, shaved, washed, and dripping wet, Shiro had wrapped him in a towel and kissed all the love bites still lining his neck. Keith had simply giggled and told him to ‘knock it off you’re gonna get slobber on me-’, to which Shiro had laughed. 

 

When Keith was dressed in clothes he had already had here from previous events he for some reason moved to get his phone and kissed Shiro as if he were leaving? He even went to the front door only to find it… locked. 

 

“Shiro, can you open this door? I forgot how.” Keith said. Shiro came into the foyer along with Keith and tilted his head. 

 

“What for?” Shiro asked. Keith looked like he didn’t want to play any games, simply huffing and jiggling the doorknob once more. 

 

“So I can go home. Why else?” Keith said as if it were obvious to everyone in the world. Shiro let out a chuckle thinking Keith was only messing around. 

 

“Go home?  _ Baby, this is your home _ .” Shiro moved like fluid to the door, his prosthetic hand coming to rest just above Keith’s head, his other on Keith’s small hip. He pinned him back to the metal of the cool door. 

 

Keith looked unimpressed and even tried to squirm out of Shiro’s grip. He was having no fun playing games anymore it seemed, but neither was Shiro. 

 

“Don’t you remember last night?” Shiro asked. “What you said to me?” Keith seemed confused by this, his brows furrowing in confusion and knitting together. Shiro’s eye twitched. He tried not to let himself loose, maybe Keith just needed help remembering. 

 

“You said to me, you never want me to let you leave this place. Don’t you remember that? You were so soft, you only tell the truth in moments like that.” Shiro apparently was gripping Keith’s hip a little too hard because his kitten flinched under him and let out a soft whine. 

 

“Shiro, I was at my climax! I-its not like I remember what I say in those times…” Keith tried to reason with Shiro but he only watched as Shiro became more aggravated. 

 

“I’d be crazy not to keep you here anyay. No one else can have you little lion, you must understand that. Remember when I almost let that man touch you at the bar? Remember when you told me you hated anyone who touched what was yours? Well i'm here baby. Why would you want to leave?” Shiro pulled Keith away from the door and up and into his arms, trapping him in his strong build. 

 

“Shiro you can’t keep me here-” Why was Keith putting up such a fight? It was crazy to keep up this way. It wasn’t healthy for good pets. 

 

“Baby baby baby,” Shiro carried Keith all the way to his room and laid him on the bed, “Shush. No more of that.” Shiro pecked Keith’s cheek who stared at him.

 

A few thoughts went through Keith’s head. Maybe Shiro simply missed Keith and wanted extra time with him? They hadn’t seen each other in awhile afterall. Maybe it was just a joke? It wasn’t very funny to Keith… 

 

Keith made an executive decision then. It was better to see how things play out then fight a losing battle. Keith relaxed his body and then looked up at Shiro. 

 

“Keep me there then. Let me be your good kitty, hm?” Keith purred to Shiro. It seemed to make Shiro eerily happy as he stroked his hands down Keith’s sides. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Keith didn’t realize he had only dug himself deeper into this hole. If he wanted to get out he’d have to make a very long climb,  _ but maybe that was okay. Shiro would make him love it. Shiro would be the reason he was far far away from anyone else. Safe.  _

 

_ Safe.  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Safe. _


	2. Request Information!!

Comment any Sheith aus you want written! I want to write and I want to _please you_ -

I can't do that if I have nothing to please you with!

 

Rules I guess?: 

 

1\. You can only request two things from me

2\. It can be any au, no matter how fucked up!

3\. I also do polyships as long as Keith and Shiro are involved ( _Shklance im looking at you-)_

4\. It doesn't have to be an au, it can be a prompt or song that I can go off of

 

Guys im desperate here, just comment away and I'll see what happens

 

 

\- Your favorite Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go visit my tumblr to come talk to me too! 
> 
> https://lilyofthevalley63.tumblr.com/


End file.
